In radio communication networks, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) or the LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), network planning comprises the use of base stations (Node B, evolved NB). The eNB typically provides radio coverage for a certain geographical area and performs radio access related activities such as handover management for user equipments (UE).
In order for the UE to communicate with eNB, there needs to be a radio link between the UE and the eNB. However, it may occur that the radio connection is lost or failed such that the UE looses connection to the eNB. Avoiding or at least mitigating the connection failures may require radio access parameter tuning. Thus, it is important to provide a solution for an efficient radio access parameter tuning.